The present invention describes pharmaceutically relevant compounds for use as preservatives and antimicrobial application and may be applied to treatment or prevention of manifestations of infectious disease. More specifically, the present invention includes a new class of polypeptides and their associated salts thereof, which possess broad spectrum antimicrobial potency and favorable therapeutic profiles. In addition, the application may embody a variety of chemical disinfectant uses for reduction in bacterial growth and sterilization. Applications are widespread, from antibacterial and antifungal creams, food preservatives, indwelling medical device coatings to antibiotics for human disease treatment. Polypeptides are key carriers of biochemical information in all mammalian systems, thus garnering considerable interest as therapeutic and diagnostic reagents. No such polypeptide sequences as described in the present invention have been previously discovered or isolated either synthetically using de novo design or purified from compositions in the natural ecosystems.